


We're Living in Our Eternity

by ayewei



Series: In This Painting, There's Only You and Me [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Romance, Tags Are Hard, appearance of Minki's cat, jren are goals, soft boyfriends, they get a little handsy but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayewei/pseuds/ayewei
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than your boyfriend "risking" his life to see you and then fall asleep on your bed together. At least according to Kim Jonghyun.Choi Minki is more concerned about his history essay due at 12am.





	We're Living in Our Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> i had this written in my drafts for months and i finally decided to finish it. I still haven't finished my other jren fic and yet here I am writing this one. 
> 
> also the title comes from "Paradise' Ren's solo song

Knock knock

The gentle noise broke Minki’s concentration from his essay. He let out a yawn and stretched his body. His eyes drifted to the clock hanging above his desk ‘11:35’ the tapping continued, getting louder as he walked closer to window. He pushed back the curtains and came face to face with his boyfriend Kim Jonghyun. Minki’s eyes widen in surprise while the boy smiled brightly at Minki and pointed down at the window latch. Minki quickly unlocked it and helped him in. 

“What are you doing here? You do know there’s a front door working perfectly fine downstairs right?” He quietly yelled. Jonghyun merely laughed and embraced the younger boy.

“It’s more romantic this way and I missed you” he responds, Minki playfully rolled his eyes and pushed Jonghyun away from him.

“You’re so lucky my parents love you. Maybe a little too much actually” Jonghyun smiled brightly at his lover. “I’m all alone at my house since my parents went to go visit my grandma” 

“Why did you go with them?’Minki questioned as he sat on his desk chair while his boyfriend got comfortable on his bed. 

“You know how my grandma is. She’ll pester me about getting a girlfriend despite knowing I’ve been with you for 2 years now. And she probably would go on and on about wrong it is to be gay and that i’ll get over it when I meet the right girl.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes and huffed. “But forget about that. I came here to spend time with you and maybe cuddle a bit” he smirked. pulling Minki out of his chair and on top of him. Minki let out a small giggle, wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and rested his head on the older’s chest. Jonghyun mindlessly traced patterns on Minki’s back. 

The only sound that could be heard was soft humming from Jonghyun and the meowing coming from Minki’s kitty, Lucky. Minki lifted his head and stared at Jonghyun’s side profile while the other seemed to be resting. Jonghyun was well known at their school. He had an incredible sweet personality who had an adorable laugh and was always willing to help everyone. Everyone was a little bit in love with Jonghyun whether they knew it or not. 

Minki was brought out of thoughts when Jonghyun lightly booped his nose. As a response, Minki cutely scrunched up his nose which resulted in Jonghyun giggling. “What’s got you so distracted?’  
“You’re very handsome and perfect. Too perfect for someone like me” Minki mumbled, hiding his face in Jonghyun’s chest. 

“Minki look at me” Minki made no attempt to move out of his position so, Jonghyun cupped his cheeks and forced the younger boy to look him in the eye. “Minki, I’m not perfect. I have just as many flaws as any other human does. And I love you. There’s no one else for me. Ever since I saw you walk in the cafe, you stole my heart.” Jonghyun expected a reply as soon as he finished his little rant but instead was met with silence. 

“Minki?’ he asked worriedly, looking at the boy on top of him but, his face was still hidden in the former’s chest. Minki sat up abruptly and covered his face. 

“ Oh my god. Why are you so cheesy Kim Jonghyun? Get away from me I’m breaking up with you.” Minki made a move to get off his boyfriend however, the older reacts quickly and grabs the boy’s wrist, tugging him back into his lap. 

“Nuh uh. You’re not going anywhere. I did not almost die while climbing a tree just for you break up with me. Besides you know you love it when I say things like this.” Jonghyun grinned before trailing his right hand up Minki’s back and grabbed the nape of his neck. Minki slowly closed his eyes and parted his lips. The other boy sat up, appreciating his lover’s beauty before finally meeting his pink heart shaped lips. Minki let out a gentle hum once Jonghyun tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The latter was the first to pull away from the sweet kiss and licked his lips. 

“New lip balm?” Minki’s flushed a soft pink. 

“Shut up and just kiss me.” Minki cupped Jonghyun’s face, pulling him into another kiss. 

“Yessir” Jonghyun mumbled against the younger’s lips. Not long after the kiss began to turn heated. Minki’s hands trailed up to Jonghyun’s hair and pulled a few strands. Jonghyun would let out a gentle moan with each tug while his hands moved down to boyfriend’s butt. He knead his hands into the flesh which caused Minki to let out a soft whimper. 

This time, Minki was the first to pull away before they got too carried away. Both boys were left trying to catch their breaths. 

‘Are you staying the night?” Minki questioned as he got off of his boyfriend. 

“If you don’t mind? My parents aren’t coming back until late tomorrow morning and I don’t wanna sleep by myself” Minki laughed and tossed a pair of shorts at his lover. 

“You’re always welcome here, Jonghyun. Especially in my bed” Minki tried to wink at Jonghyun but instead looked as if he had blinked. 

“Are you okay? Your eye looked like it twitched” Jonghyun payfully asked. He grinned as Minki pouted and let out a whine. 

‘Never mind. You’re not allowed here ever again” he grabbed a stuffed bear (given to him by Jonghyun) and threw it at Jonghyun’s direction. However, Jonghyun was quick and escaped to the bathroom before he could be hit. 

“What a meanie” Minki complained before letting out a gentle smile. He let out a yawn and looked at hs clock. ‘It’s 11:55’ he thought absentmindedly. He let out another yawn and felt drowsy. ‘Why do I feel like I forgot something?’ 

And just like that, a lightbulb turned on in his head. “Oh no! My history essay!” he yelled loudly. 

Once Jonghyun emerged from the bathroom, he expected his boyfriend to be under the covers waiting for him. But instead he was met with a frantic Minki furiously tapping on his laptop and constantly looking at time. 

“Aha! And send” Minki cried out slamming his laptop shut. He shot up from his chair and started doing a celebratory dance. Jonghyun stared at the boy in amusement. 

“What are you doing?” Minki jumped in shock and let out a loud shriek. 

“I was nearly late in submitting the history paper.” Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and stared at Minki in confusion. 

“You mean the essay not due for another week?” he questioned. Minki stared dumbly at the older. He turned to his check his notes. 

“There’s no way I got the dates confused. I saw that it was due today.” he flipped through his pages before wailing loudly. 

“I rushed for nothing!” Minki cried as he dramatically fell to his knees. Jonghyun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics and pulled the younger to his feet. He led them to the bed while Minki complained about ‘how hard he worked to finish it’ and that ‘he missed a new episode of his favorite drama’. He continued to complain even after Jonghyun had turn off the lights and gotten under the covers. 

“Minki, shut up and sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Side note: I'm thinking of writing one shots based on this so like different aspects of jren's relationship in this story so, if you liked this, look forward to that.


End file.
